Bring me to Life
by sexyvamp
Summary: it's a sleeping version of sailor moon (I suck at summaries)
1. Default Chapter

Bring Me To Life  
Chapter 1 On a clear morning summers breeze came in the Moon Palace. All was calm except for the queen She had been yelling and pushing to deliver her baby. "One more push my queen ."said Malina the queen of Mercury. The queen gave her last push. "It's a girl my queen, and she beautiful, just like her mother."Malina said as she was cleaning the baby .  
  
The next day there was a party for the newborn child . Every queen and king came to her party . Queen Serenity looked at her sleeping daughter as the king talked to other people . All of a sounding a black lighting came into the room silence arrived in the room. "It seems that I have missed place my invitation ."Nehelania said with the black on her shoulders.  
  
"You weren't invited Nehelania."Ilene said loudly.  
  
"I'm sorry but we heard that you don't like party's." Serenity said .  
  
Everyone looked at the cat who ran to the cradle and jump in the cradle were the dormant child was.  
  
"I too have a gift for the child" she walked closer to the princess.She walked closer to the baby .Ilene , Sandra and Marlene approached the cradle.  
  
"When she grows up, she will beautiful, lovely voice but when she turns 16 she will prick her finger and die. Hahaha this is my curse."She said. 


	2. Lost Princess

Part 2:Lost Princess  
  
16 years later the little princess lived in wooden cottage with her 3 aunts. Ilene, Sandra and Marlene took Serenity and brought her to a cottage in the forest. They changed her name to Serena.  
  
"We should make the dress blue."Galaxia stated.  
  
''May I asked what you are doing?'' Serena asked.  
  
They looked at each other and sat on the book. Ilene walked to her and handed her coat and a basket. ''We want you to go pick some berries. ''The two others looked at each other and jumped on their feet, and pushed Serena out the door.  
  
Later, Serena walked in the forest, instead of berries she felt a need to swim. She arrived at the lake, she undid her long silver blond hair, unbuttoned her dress, took it off, slip her blouse off. All she had on was her velvet-silk bra and underwear.  
  
Meanwhile, young Endymion was riding his horse. He was no far where Serena is. He heard splashing in near by. He rode to the lake. He got off his horse. He saw her in the water, Instinct took in. He took off his cape, his pants, his shirt, his boots. All he had on was his navy blue boxers. 


	3. Do i know you

Part 3:Who are you  
  
As she swam in the water she heard splashing coming closer and closer and closer. She turned around and she saw him, staring at her. It was like he never seen a most beautiful woman. ''Who are you and what do you want?'' She yelled. ''I am sorry my lady, I didn't mean to frightened you.'' He replied softly. ''Who said I was frightened, by you, wait a minute who, why do you seem familiar.'' She added. ''My name is Ed.Darien. Might I add that an angel like yourself should be here.'' Hearing those words coming from his mouth, felt like kisses all over her. She never felt like this. She was never in love before. He came closer to her. He touched her skin. She felt all numb and tingly inside (he he). He looked at her hungrily and passionately. She couldn't hold back, she kissed him so deeply. Darien pulled her in and deepened the kiss. Her instinct kicked in, she wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. They pulled each other closer to each other until their bodies touched. She moaned his named. He never felt more alive when he herd his named moaned from the beautiful creature in his arms wrapped tightly. They got pulled to the shore from the current. She completely forgot that he was a stranger. That didn't matter. ''You forgot to tell me your name or do angels have no name.'' He asked sexily. ''My name is Serena. My love.'' She replied. She was on her back. Darien (Endymion) was on top of her. She felt his member getting harder. He Slipped his boxers off. He looked at her and said: ''We don't have to do this my love.'' She whispered in his ear and said: ''It's what I want'' 


End file.
